Honey
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: Honey. Miel. Hinata y Gaara. ¿Existe alg más delicioso? Colores, comidas y formas, todo alrededor de ellos. La serie de oneshots continua.
1. Chapter 1

**Honey **

_Otra serie de oneshots, este es GaaraHina, y está relacionado con comida, colores y formas._

**Honey capítulo uno**

Color, aguamarina; comida, Yakinuki.

Cuando vio sus ojos blancos, sintió una especie de escalofrío.

-¿Me verá? -Se dijo en voz baja.

Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, fue a la única persona capaz de recibirlos sin hacer burla o comentario innecesario alguno.

-Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos.

Su dulce voz, su pálida piel, y sus ojos tan blancos que podían reflejar los suyos.

Se veían como aguamarina.

-Gracias.

¿De qué otra manera debía ser? Podía ver en sus ojos el color de los suyos, pero diluídos por el efecto de la luz y el color de sus ojos.

-Síganme, por favor. Tsunade-sama los espera. -La chica Hyuuga comenzó a guiarlos por la aldea, directamente al edifico que la Hokage utilizaba para resolver los asuntos de la aldea- Después, será un honor recibirlos como invitados en mi humilde hogar.

-Gracias -respondió el kazekage atendiendo al protocolo de la chica, sin perder nunca de vista sus ojos.

Y ella se dio cuenta.

Aunque solo fueron unos instantes, sus miradas se cruzaron por completo. El joven de la arena sintió un choque eléctrico en su nuca que le hizo desviar la mirada, apenado por lo que fuera a malpensar la chica.

-Espero que les guste el Yakinuki -Continuó hablando la chica- A mi padre no le gusta que lo cocine, pero como es una ocasión especial, no podrá decirme nada.

-No es molestia, me encanta el Yakinuki, pero. ¿A tu papá le molesta que hagas lo que cualquier sirviente haría en tu lugar? -preguntó un confunfido Kankuro.

-No. A mi papá le **encanta** el Yakinuki, pero no le gusta admitirlo.

Tras escoltarlos hasta la presencia de Tsunade, la Hyuuga permaneció esperándolos en el cuarto continuo.

-No tuvieron problemas para llegar¿cierto?

-Ninguno -Temari tomó la palabra- La chica Hyuuga nos trajo directamente, no como Lee que nos hizo dar como 50 vueltas a la aldea, o Sakura que se detuvo a pelear con la rubia, o Naruto, que no se movió del puesto de ramen hasta que comiéramos un plato.

-Pero tenía razón -dijo Kankuro- estaba muy sabroso.

-El asunto -cortó el tema Gaara- Me gustaría retirarme pronto, si no es molestia.

La reunión fue más protocolo y una que otra interrupción para comentarios triviales y probadas a la botella de sake que tení Tsunade, pero al cabo de media hora, dicha tortura terminó.

-Síganme, por favor.

Hinata los llevó directamente a su casa, donde Hiashi, como un buen anfition, les dio la bienvenida.

-Hanabi, trae un poco de té.

-¿Por qué no va Hinata? -Se quizo rebelar la minishinobi pervertida (extrañaba decirle asi)- Después de todo son sus invitados.

-Por que ella está haciendo la cena -Le contestó Hiashi.

Y Kankuro agregó.

-Y está haciendo Yakinuki.

Gaara observó que el semblante del líder del clan cambió, lo mismo que el de la chiquilla.

-¡¿Va a hacer Yakinuki y no me dijo?! -La niña echó a correr y en unos minutos ya traía el té- ¡Hinata, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente!

-¿Le molesta que hagan Yakinuki? -Preguntó Gaara a Hiashi.

-No. Lo que pasa es que Hinata le pone miel al yakinuki -Los chicos de la arena notaron como Hiashi tragó saliva con dificultad- Y sencillamente es imposible resistirse a su sabor.

El olor de la comida les dio a entender a qué se refería con "imposible". Olía muy bien, e indudablemente sabría mejor.

-La cena está lista. -Anunció la chica una vez que hubo terminado.

Y como esperaron, la comida sabía mejor de lo que olía. Aunque la chiquilla le reclamó a su hermana no haber hecho más, el papá las sancionó con una mirada, lo cual solo se interpretaba como una señal de acuerdo hacia lo dicho por la menor.

-Les agradecemos su hospitalidad -Dijo Gaara al terminar su plato- Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

-Entendemos. Espero que en otra ocasión puedan permanecer un poco más de tiempo- respondió Hiashi atendiendo al protocolo- Hinata, acompáñalos a la salida.

-En seguida.

En pocos minutos, se dirigían al lugar donde todo comenzó, la entrada de la aldea.

-¿Y eso? -Preguntó Temari por el extraño paquete que tenía Hinata en manos.

-¿Esto? -La Hyuuga lo tendió hacia Gaara- B-bueno, pensé que a lo mejor les quedó un poco de hambre, así que hice un poco más de Yakinuki para el camino... Digo... Solo si...

-Gracias -Gaara tomó el paquete, pero al rozar sus dedos con los de ella, no los retiró. Permaneció un momento viéndola a los ojos, perdiéndose en el color que emitían por el reflejo de los suyos.

Después de unos momentos, Gaara separó sus manos de las de ella, y esta retornó a su hogar.

-Ya sé lo que pasa aquí -Inició una charla de trivialidades Temari- ¿Verdad Kankuro?

-Oh sí, yo también lo noté.

Gaara intentó no ponerle atención a sus hermanos, pero estos estaban decididos a explotar su nueva "comidilla"

-Prepara un yakinuki muy delicioso... -seguía hablando Kankuro

-Y es muy educada... -seguía con el tema Temari.

-Sí -Dijo Gaara molesto de que las tonterías de sus hermanos no terminaran- Estaba sabroso.

Los mayores comenzaron a reir y cuchichear, y molesto de que se burlaran a sus espaldas, los encaró.

-¿Qué se traen?

-Tranquilo hermanito -Temari le dio el paquete a Kankuro- Solo decíamos que... podríamos invitarla a quedarse unos días, digo, la hospitalidad se paga con hospitalidad¿cierto?

-Sí, estaría muy bien -Comentó Gaara, y sus hermanos estallaron en carcajadas- ¿Qué?

Como no obtuvo respuesta, Gaara acumuló su chakra para sacarle la verdad a sus hermanos... tan pronto los vio correr, por supuesto.

**Nota de la autora** -_Jajaja, GaaraHinata, alguien dijo yo, alguein yo no, no importa. Diez oneshots, comida, colores y formas. Yeah!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Honey**

_Vuelve la miel a la vida de Hinata y Gaara, y hablando de miel..._

**Honey, capítulo dos**

Óvalo

Las relaciones entre Konoha y Suna marchaban mejor de lo que se esperaba, al menos, eso se podía decir de no ser por que jamás había decaído tanto la comunicación, al punto de que incrementaran los índices de desconfianza entre los aliados.

-Aún con esto -Dijo Tsunade en una junta realizada con los líderes de los clanes de la aldea- Hay una posibilidad que permita reforzar los lazos, y esa oportunidad es la de arreglar un matrimonio entre un shinobi o kunoichi de Suna, con uno o una de Konoha.

-Shikamaru -Fue la expresión unánime de los presentes, incluído el padre del mencionado, pero la propuesta fue descartada debido a que este jovencillo mantuviera una relación "mujer-dominante sobre hombre-despreocupado-dominado" con Ino, la cual nadie que quisiera vivir tranquilamente se atreviera a desintegrar.

La godaime bufó y golpeó el escritorio con fuerza.

-¡Más iniciativa! Por eso ya no tenemos aliados. -Todos los líderes comenzaron a cuchichear, y uno a uno, comenzó a mencionar a los posibles candidatos para el matrimonio.

Shizune, encargada de anotar a los prospectos, daba su opinión sobre los resultados.

-Sakura sigue loca por Sasuke... Ino está con Shikamaru... Tenten... ¿Quién es esa?

Todos estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, pero Hiashi, que no había abierto la boca (seguramente por que estaba dormido), se levantó y atrajo la atención de todos.

-¿Y qué tal si comprometemos a Hinata con el Kazekage, con Gaara?

La mayoría de los presentes aplaudió la decisión, aunque Tsunade no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué dice eso, Hyuuga-san? -Le preguntó la sannin temiendo que el Hyuuga buscara únicamente deshacerse de su hija mayor.

-Por muchos motivos -Hiashi comenzó a caminar frente a los líderes, y expuso cada una de sus razones, pero enfatizó en las siguientes- Además, de todas las kunoichis de la aldea, Hinata sobresale ya que promete ser una excelente esposa, una futura madre responsable, una encantadora ama de casa, además de que no cuenta con lo necesario para ser líder del clan Hyuuga y su ausencia no será algo de lo cual debamos presindir.

El rechinido de los dientes de Tsunade alertó a los presentes, sin embargo, como la mayoría estaba de acuerdo, y algunos de los puntos propuestos por Hiashi tenían mucho sentido, no le quedó a la Godaime más que aceptar.

-De acuerdo, le notificaré a Sabaku no Gaara sobre esto, y pediré su confirmación. Pueden retirarse.

Como había dicho, Tsunade envió a Gaara la notificación de la propuesta para mejorar las relaciones, y cuando vio el nombre de la persona elegida y la propuesta para que la aceptara por esposa le pareció un vil chantaje.

-Temari, tú comprendes a las mujeres. ¿Hay alguna buena razón para casarme con una persona con la cual no tengo una especie de relación o pensamiento en particular?

-Si te refieres al compromiso con la aldea de la hoja, yo no estoy interesada -Fue todo lo que le dijo Temari- A ese idiota debieron haberlo freído ya, con sus problemáticos comentarios.

Con esa respuesta, Gaara comunicó la noticia con la junta de Suna, y todos estaban de acuerdo en el hecho de que él ya estaba en edad para casarse.

-Debería aceptar el compromiso, Kazekage-sama.

El pelirrojo ignoró a los miembros de la junta y regresó a su oficina. Releyó el comunicado de Tsunade cuando, de entre los pliegues, cayó un óvalo blanco. Movido por la curiosidad, Gaara lo agarró y casi perdió su equilibrio al ver lo que estaba del otro lado.

Era una foto de Hinata, pero una muy especial.

Gaara no supo quién fue él o la pervertida que la tomó, pero se veía bien. Muy bien.

En ése óvalo, Hinata se cubría solamente con una toalla, su cabello húmedo se le repegaba a la espalda, cuello y sus enormes senos, y el sonrojo de su cara, posiblemente por el vapor de las aguas termales, la hacían ver irresistible.

Demasiado buena para darla en matrimonio a cualquiera.

Releyó el currículum que le envió Tsunade. Educada, obediente, sumisa, habilidades domésticas completas, afectiva, etc.

-¿Naruto ha ignorado toda su vida a este paquete? -Una pícara sonrisa apareció en los labios de Gaara, y de inmediato mandó una respuesta a Konoha, que tardó más en ser escrita que en analizar su contenido...

-¡Aceptó! -Tsunade abrió una botella y roció con su contenido a Shizune y a Shikamaru, quien entregara un reporte- ¡Y se casarán en Konoha, doble-bien!

La noticia le llegó a Hinata antes de que su padre se lo pudiera comunicar, y por varios días y noches lloró como una magdalena, a pesar de que su primo y la minishinobi pervertida de su hermana trataron de levantarle el ánimo.

-Si te vas a Suna tendrás un bronceado espectacular -Le dijo Hanabi, y Neji y Hinata estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso era algo que le hubiera gustado a ella.

-Hinata -Le llamó su papá- Tendremos como huésped al Kazekage, prepárale una habitación y aguarda ahí dentro por él.

-¿No va muy rápido, Hiashi-sama? Solamente se establecerá el compromiso, no es como para darle a entender a nuestro "_huesped_" que se puede comer el pastel antes de la boda.

-Neji -Rugió Hiashi- Si no quieres tener el sello activado hasta que pierdas la conciencia, cierra el pico.

Los hombres vieron cómo la minishinobi pervertida trataba de levantarle el ánimo a su hermana, sin lograrlo.

-... y podrás elevar cometas, y entrenar lagartijas... -Nótese que todas las sugerencias de Hanabi son cosas que le gustarían a ella y no a Hinata.

-Hinata -Dijo Hiashi retomando el control de la conversación- Haz lo que te ordeno.

-C-como diga, padre -Dijo una resignada Hinata y se fue de ahí.

Cuando Gaara, acompañado de algunos representantes de la aldea y sus hermanos, llegó a Konoha, fue recibido con el júbilo con el que se recibe a un ejército triunfante.

-"_Han de estar desesperados por que haya boda_" -Se dijo Gaara pensando, y se dirigió donde Tsunade, listo para lo que fuera necesario saber.

Tan pronto llegó a la oficina, le tomaron medidas, le preguntaron por comida y adornos favoritos, todo lo necesario para la boda.

-Hinata ya está lista, según nos informó Hiashi-san -Le dijo Tsunade y le dio un codazo amistoso al antes portador del Shukaku- Te encantó la foto. ¿Verdad?

Gaara se puso más rojo que el labial que estuviera estrenando Sakura, e ignorando los comentarios y chismes, pidió informe sobre lo que debía hacer.

-Teníamos planeado que pasara un tiempo con Hinata para familiarizarse uno con otro, pero Hiashi-san cambió de opinión y dispuso todo para que se casaran tan pronto llegara usted.

Gaara se volvió a su "_consejo_", pero todos ellos asintieron y le sonrieron como harían Gai y Lee (con todo y brillo dental)

-Claro, no hay problema -Gaara se dejó hacer y arreglar para la ceremonia que se adelantó para esa tarde.

Más tarde, en un local abierto bellamente decorado, la mayoría de los relacionados con Hinata y Gaara estaban reunidos para la celebración de la boda de estos por el bien de la alianza de Suna y Konoha.

Gaara estaba inusualmente tenso. "¿Por qué estoy pensando que esto será una pésima opción?. Hinata está enamorada de Naruto, no de mí, y tampoco puedo obligarla a amarme. Tampoco nos conocemos, ni sabemos si tenemos los mismos gustos, aunque no creo que a ella le guste entrenar lagartijas".

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando, acompañada de su padre, Hinata llegó y avanzó hasta estar al lado de Gaara, quien se quedó boquiabierto al verla tan arreglada, como nunca en su vida la había visto.

Y juzgando las miradas de todos sus amigos y conocidos, ellos tampoco la habían visto nunca antes así. Gaara sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar todas las murmuraciones que escuchaba sobre Hinata, de lo hermosa que se veía, que sería una excelente esposa, que podría tener muchos hijos, etc...

-Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de Suna y Konoha, representada por el sagrado oficio del matrimonio que se compondrá de el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, y de una hábil kunoichi de Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata...

Mientras el consejal de Suna, que hacía de juez encargado de presindir la ceremonia, decía todo el tradicional discurso previo a los votos, Gaara observó a Hinata. Su kimono nupcial la hacía ver aún más hermosa, el maquillaje, aunque discreto, resaltaba sus rasgos más suaves, y la mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos, le daban un aspecto mucho más atrayente del que jamás imaginó Gaara.

-Sabaku no Gaara -El oficiador llamó la atención del Kazekage- ¿Acepta por esposa a Hyuuga Hinata aquí presente, y promete no solo amarla, honrarla, cuidarla y respetarla, sino cumplir con su deber de esposo y ciudadano en ley de Konoha, para apoyarla en los momentos de crísis, así como Konoha hará por Suna?

-Acepto. -Dijo Gaara, a pesar de que esta palabra se le dificultó sacarla, y notó un estremecimiento por parte de Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata. ¿Aceptas por esposo a Sabaku no Gaara, aquí presente, y prometes no solo amarlo, honrarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo, sino cumplir con su deber de esposa y ciudadana en ley de Suna, para apoyarla en los momentos de crísis, así como Suna hará por Konoha?

Todo quedó en silencio ante la falta de respuesta de Hinata. Con miedo, muchos pensaron en la posibilidad de que ella rechazara a último minuto el compromiso.

Sin embargo, la Hyuuga levantó la mirada.

-Acepto.

El representante de Suna tomó el anillo de bodas, así como la mano de Hinata, y comenzó a recitar los votos; Hinata hizo lo mismo, y cuando terminó la ceremonia, llegó el momento del beso.

Gaara tragó saliva con dificultad. No sabía como reaccionaría Hinata, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Hinata se desmayó tan pronto Gaara levantó el velo.

**Continuará **_en el oneshot 4, el tres se los dejo de _**tarea**. _¡Quiero reviews!_


End file.
